Vaçe Zela
Vaçe Zela, "Zëri i Artë i Shqipërisë", "Ikona e Shenjtë e Këngës Shqiptare", "Mbretëresha e Këngës Shqiptare", "Ylli Polar që vërtitet i vetëm në Galaktikën e Këngës së Lehtë Shqiptare", "Gjigandja e Skenës Shqiptare", simbol tashmë i kthyer në legjendë është artiste e popullit dhe këngëtare me famë të madhe. U zbulua rastësisht në moshë të re në Lushnjë. Vaçe Zela ka një zë të jashtëzakonshëm. Me zërin e saj mahnitës e të papërsëritshëm për më shumë se 40 vjet krijoi mitin e saj te pavdekësisë duke hyrë në zemrën e çdo shqiptari brenda e jashtë atdheut. Këngët e saj në vite mbeten popullore dhe të preferuara edhe sot nga publiku. Vaçe Zela është larguar prej skenës përfundimisht në vitin 1992. Sidoqoftë Vaçe Zela mbetet "Zëri i Jashtëzakonshëm" që mbushte me energji skenat shqiptare duke u bërë idhulli i shumë brezave. Vaçe Zela i dhuroi publikut shqiptar si edhe Historisë së Muzikës Shqiptare zërin e saj të artë. Një kulm që nuk do të shlyhet nga kujtesa artistike, një yllësi që ndriçoi mendjen muzikore shqiptare për afër dyzet vjet radhazi me zërin e saj të ngrohtë dhe të gjithëpushtetshëm. Vaçe Zela ka marë pjesë në shumë festivale të muzikës në radio dhe më vonë në radiotelevizion që prej organizimit të parë të tyre, duke fituar plot 12 çmime të para, një rekord i paarritur për të gjitha kohët. Vaçe Zela është fituesja e parë e Festivalit të parë. Me këngën “Fëmija i parë”, ajo dëshmoi se një idhull i muzikës po lindte atë mbrëmje të 26 dhjetorit të vitit 1962. Repertori i saj është shumë i pasur; numërohen me dhjetëra këngë popullore, të lehta, kantata, balada, etj. Ajo ka një kontribut të rëndësishëm edhe në muzikën e filmit, ku ka interpretuar shumë këngë si pjesë e muzikës së filmave. Prej disa vitesh jeton në Zvicër. Ajo është e vetmja femër shqiptare e nderuar për së gjalli me Urdhrin "Nderi i Kombit" nga presidenti Alfred Moisiu me motivacionin: “Për vlerat e rralla si Artiste e Shquar, me popullaritet të jashtëzakonshëm, për interpretimin mjeshtëror të këngës së muzikës së lehtë dhe asaj popullore, për pasurinë e vyer që krijoi në shkollën shqiptare të interpretimit muzikor.” Për nder të këngëtares viti 2009 është shpallur nga Ministria e Turizmit, Kulturës, Rinisë dhe Sporteve si “'Viti Vaçe Zela'”. Kanë thënë për të *'Dritero Agolli', shkrimtar: "Unë mund të them pa asnjë lëkundje se Vaçe Zela hapi një epokë të re në të kënduarit e këngës shqiptare dhe u bë nismëtare e një kulture moderne në këtë fushë." *'Osman Mula', regjisor: ”Vaçe Zela ishte një këngëtare e madhe me zemër të madhe. Krijoi një botë të sajën. Ajo qëndroi me të dyja këmbët në tapetin e këngës shqiptare, si këngëtarja e krahasuar me një simfoni pambarim të së ardhmes.” *'Tish Daija', kompozitor: "Vaçe Zela ishte tepër skrupuloze. Përzgjedhjen e këngës e ngriti në kult, përtej të zakonshmes, në mënyrë që t'i jepte mundësi zërit dhe vetes për interpretime të shkëlqyera. Kur ndonjë këngë s'i përshtatej sadopak natyrës së zërit të saj, ajo e braktiste. Zërin, këngën si karakter ajo i shihte të lidhura ngushtë mes tyre... Vaçe Zela ka pasur një vokal të shkëlqyer. Ngjyrimet e zërit i ka përftuar në maksimum. I ka përdorur me inteligjencë të gjitha veçoritë e zërit, duke i vënë në veprim kur dhe si duhet, me vibrime të shkëlqyera: në portament, glisando, melizmat, kantilenën dhe lëvizjet kolorature. Me këngët që këndoi, popullore dhe të muzikës së lehtë, ajo krijoi stilin e vet, të cilin e imituan të tjerët me kalimin e kohës. Mbeti gjithmonë një këngëtare e veçantë." *'Avni Mula', kompozitor e këngëtar: “Vaçja kishte një inteligjencë natyrale. Ia ka bërë "hyzmetin" këngës në të gjitha vështrimet. Dhe, gjithmonë ia ka arritur qëllimit. Vaçja ishte edhe njeri i sakrificës. E vendosur në atë që kërkonte të bënte. Madje, ishte kurajoze, trime. Për këto cilësi çdo këngëtare duhet t'ia ketë zili. Në shpirt ishte thellësisht humane, demokrate në mendime. Edhe si njeri ishte e drejtë, e dashur. Me kontributin që i solli këngës shqiptare, Vaçja mbeti një artiste e madhe, një patriote e vërtetë".” *'Limoz Dizdari', kompozitor: ”Vaçja ishte një këngëtare me zë të veçantë. Kjo veçanti kishte të bënte me gjithë formimin e saj biologjik e intelektual”. *'Prof. Dr. Zana Shuteriqi', muzikologe: "Nuk bëj pjesë midis atyre që e njohin Vaçe Zelën nga afër, por midis mijëra shqiptarëve të tjerë që u pushtuan prej saj gjatë një periudhe 40-vjeçare. Kjo njohje për së largu është ndër të paktat arsye përse Vaçja tek ne u shndërrua në një mit. Arsyet e tjera janë të shumta, cilësisht të rralla për një brez të tërë që dijshëm apo vetëdijshëm i realizon kërkesat e komunikimit ngjeshur pas trupit të një radioje." *'Ferdinand Deda', dirigjent: ”Ishte fat për ne njerëzit e artit të kishim mes nesh një këngëtare si Vaçe Zela, për vokalin e saj të shkëlqyer në të gjitha komponentët, talenti, inteligjenca muzikore dhe intuita. Kur dirigjoja këngën e saj më dridhej trupi.” *'Prof. Dr. Fatmir Hysi': “Ajo mbetet një shenjë e qartë e identiteti dhe kulturës shqiptare të kohës dhe për dekada të tëra do të jetë një pikë e rëndësishme referimi për nivelet e larta të kësaj kulture.” *'Manjolla Nallbani', këngëtare: “Vaçe Zela është një personazh unikal i skenës shqiptare.” *'Luan Zhegu', këngëtar: ”Vaçja shpalosi prirjen e saj në një kohë kur mungonin mjetet auditive moderne.” *'Shqipe Zani', pedagoge e kantos: “ Mund të them pa mëdyshje që Vaçja kishte një interpretim brilant.” *'Pavlina Nikaj', këngëtare: “Vaçja kishte një vokal të përsosur, për rrjedhojë edhe një interpretim të veçantë, perfekt, të cilin e vishte me një botë të madhe emocionale. Në axhendën e saj kishte një repertor të pasur, madje të larmishëm, që mund t'ia kishte zili çdo këngëtare: këngë popullore, këngë të muzikës së lehtë; ka kënduar baladën, romancën, në fillimet saj edhe këngën e huaj. Dhe, në të gjitha këto është treguar një mjeshtre e vërtetë. Si njeri, Vaçja ishte e dashur, vlerësuese përkundrejt simotrave të saja këngëtare, të cilat i respektonte. Si këngëtare ajo arriti një kulm. Për të gjitha këto cilësi, unë, si këngëtare e kam adhuruar Vaçen".” *'Visar Zhiti', poet: ”Lushnja ishte qyteti i të ardhurve, i të përndjekurve dhe i të internuarve. Po të parafrazonim Pol Elyarin, Lushnja u bë kryeqytet i dhimbjes. Në këtë mjedis të dhimbjes rritet edhe Vaçja. Ajo me zërin e saj sikur u dha zë ... të pazëve! Ishte mahnitëse. U bë Afërdita e këngës moderne shqiptare duke mos ju ndarë kurrë rrufetë e frikshme zeusiane. Zëri i saj mund të quhet pjesë e lirisë së munguar.” *'Prof. Dr. Aleksandër Peçi', kompozitor: "U çmallëm shumë duke ju parë, duke ju dëgjuar, duke kënduar e duke folur në atë mënyrën tuaj mjaft të ëmbël dhe emocionuese që ju ka karakterizuar gjithmonë. Ju thatë se ju mban gjallë dashuria jonë, ne themi se na jep jetë zëri juaj magjik i papërsëritshëm, gjithçka që ju i dhatë këtij vendi e këtij populli." *'Lirim Deda', poet: "Ne vërtetë jemi një vend, ku ka thesare të gjithfarëllojshme nën e mbitokësore, por më i çmuar dhe më i përveçëm është thesari ynë shpirtëror e kulturor. Përse u dashka që të mos udhëtojë nëpër shpirtrat e kombeve të tjerë një filigram i florinjtë mëmëdhetar si Vaçe Zela, që pashëmbëllisht me askënd tjetër dëfton shqiptarizmin, ashtu si dikur Mentori, Loro, Avniu, Gaqoja dhe gjithë plejada e shenjuar si më shqiptarja në këngë e melodi." *'Liliana Çavolli', këgëtare: "Zëri dhe interpretimi i Vaçe Zelës pasqyrojnë shpirtin, fisnikërinë, madje mund të them edhe karakterin e popullit tonë. Vaçe Zela është një institucion më vete." *'Rikard Ljarja', aktor e regjisor: "Vaçe Zelën e kam njohur në vitin 1961. Kemi qenë bashkëstudent në shkollën për aktor. Kemi qenë në një klasë. Vaçja ka qenë një tip i jashtëzakonshëm sepse ishte e formuar si artiste në atë moment që erdhi në kursin tonë. Kanë kaluar vite, vite vite... Ajo nuk arriti të bëhej aktore sepse Zoti a natyra, i kishte dhënë një dhunti të jashtëzakonshme, një zë vërtet të jashtëzakonshëm. Po nuk është thjesht çështja e zërit. Vaçja kishte potencën fizike, mençurinë, edhe zërin dhe këto të gjitha i përdori në mënyrë të shkëlqyer dhe arriti të bëhej një figurë mbarëkombëtare e këngës. Ajo nuk ishte thjesht një këngëtare, vërtet nuk ishte thjesht këngëtare! Asaj i këndonte shpirti, i këndonte syri, floku, lëkura, gjestikulacioni. Ajo ishte gjithçka. Këto fenomene të natyrës lindin shumë rrallë. I qëlloi epoka e saj. Epoka e saj ka lënë gjurmë kaq të thella në kujtesën e gjithë shqiptarëve, të gjithë brezave, edhe të atyre që do vijnë më vonë. Unë do ta quaja fenomeni Vaçe Zela. Për shqiptarët kudo që janë ajo ishte "the voice". *'Mirush Kabashi', aktor: "Gjithmonë më tingëllon zëri i saj me një këngë të huaj që titullohej “Esperanca”. Pikërisht, kjo shpresë që Vaçja nuk e sillte nëpërmes përmbajtjes së këngës, por nëpërmjet interpretimit të këngës, nëpërmjet asaj të veçante të këngës së saj, ishte ajo që e bëntë atë fenomen, që e bënte aq të kërkuar, që do ta bëjë atë gjithmonë si një ndër yjet më të mëdha të artit tonë, sepse Vaçja gjatë gjithë karrierës së saj artistike ngjalli te njerëzit vetëm ndjenjën e shpresës, po ndjenjën e shpresës në një sistem diktatorial. Ky është një atribut që vetëm një artiste e madhe e përmasave të Vaçe Zelës mund ta ngjallte." *'Nirvana Pistulli', poete: "Vaçja është një idhull, është një emër që nuk harrohet, është një zë që nuk mund të zëvendësohet, është një melodi e përjetshme, është një lule plot dritë në një kohë të zymtë, ushqim për shpirtëra të etur. Ajo nuk i përket vetvetes, ajo i përket gjithë kombit." Libra kushtuar Vaçe Zelës Vaçe Zela... magjia e këngës shqiptare As. Prof. Nexhat A. Agolli Monografi ISBN 99927-739-1-X E papërsëritshmja Vaçe Zela Violeta Librazhdi Kadzadei Biografi ISBN 99927-55-09-1 Këngë kushtuar Vaçe Zelës *'Jetë na dhurove' (e vetmja në llojin e vet që i është kushtuar një personaliteti të këngës së lehtë shqiptare, duke qenë në të gjallë) Muzika: Naim Krasniqi Teksti: Ekrem Kryeziu Flatrat mbi krahë, shqipet në ballë i patën Ishin zogj të diellit, por e puthën natën Ku u lindën, jetuan pa fluturuar Prandaj jeta u shkoi pa e shijuar Ndonëse në pranga, kënga prapë jehonte Se shpirti e lypte, që dikush të këndonte O robit për liri t'ja ngallte mallin Me kënge zemre t'ja qante hallin Na fale shpirtin e njomë, këngën na fale Nga skena jehonte aj’ zá në fush’ e male O Vaçe Zela k’saj toke të plaguar Jetë i dhurove, e mbajte të zgjuar Ndonëse moj motër ty të lindi nata Zërin nuk ta ndali stuhia dhe dallga Në kafaz e mbyllur na këndove Dhe shpresën ndër ne e gjallërove Kënga jote në çdo anë jehoi Të bukurën tek ne ajo e shpëtoi O të duan në Kosovë si ujt e Drinit O ushëtimë malesh, valë e Shkumbinit Poezi kushtuar Vaçe Zelës Ke kohë që na mungon Ke kohë që na mungon moj e madhja Vaçe Zela Kemi kohë, shumë kohë, që bosh na duket skena. Ah t’a dish moj Vaçe sa na ka marrë malli! Dilje ti në skenë dhe tak na ikte “halli”. Mirë them halli, se me zërin tënd ilaç shëroje ti çdo plagë a hall ne kishim bashkë. Sa kohë që ti, moj Vaçe, do qëndrosh në Zvicër Skena na ngjan bosh, në zemra veçse dimër. Përparim Hysi, 12 korrik 2001 Kur dëgjonin zërin tënd Bilbilat pyesnin njëri tjetrin, kur dëgjonin zërin tënd si do te bëjmë me Vaçe Zelen, ajo askund s"po na len vënd Lulet çelin më shumë petale, kur dëgjonin këtë zë të ëmbël dëbora shkrin lart në male me ngrohtësinë që i jep ti këngës. Xhavit Gasa Vaçe Kënga Pse e zbrazët më është skena? Nuk këndon më Vaçe Zela... Paska ikur, rri në Zvicër Ndaj në skena ka rënë dimër. Dimër kemi dhe në zëmra Se s'këndon më Vaçe Kënga. Nuk këndon, po ne e presim Hë, do të vish apo të vdesim?!... Përparim Hysi, 2 nëntor 2008 Në panteon të këngës sonë, do vijnë të tjerë një e nga një, po fronin tënd o mbretëreshë, s' besoj se mund ta zërë ndonjë. Iliaz Bobaj, Patra, Greqi Këndo Vaçe Këndo Vaçe, këndo, kudo që të jesh, zëri yt, lotë shpirti, që na lanë mallkimin, e jetës tonë. Këndo Vaçe, këndo dhe në botën tjetër, kur do të jesh, këndo, me engjujt, për ne këndo, që të na lash mallkimin, e jetës tonë. Këndo Vaçe, këndo. Anonim Si yll mbete ti Zëri yt i ëmbël aromë trëndafili ç'bukuri që ka por si zë bilbili. Kur këndoje Vaçe shpresa ngjallje Ti këngëtar bilbili të kishte zili. Sa herë dëgjojmë zërin tënd kristal gaz shpreshim në sy Zemrën bëjmë mal. Me dashuri nëne këngën e këndove popullit ai more me shpirt ia dhurove. Mbretëreshë në këngë me nder e lavdi, Nder i Kombit, Vaçe si yll mbete Ti. Niko Tyro, shtator 1999 Vaçe Zelës - Nder i Kombit U linde si një lule e rrallë Këtu, në qytetin tim, Por u rrite krenare, Se këndove me plot përkushtim. Ku shpirti të këndonte, Dhe gjoksi të buçiste, Zëri yt i lartë, Këngën e ndërpriste. Në skenë kur delje, Të gjithëve u buzëqeshje, Afër u rrije, por larg shihje, Dhe ti të mahnisje, të përpije. Këgët e tua të paarritëshme, Për dashurinë e vendit tim, Të dhanë përjetësinë e të bënë "Nder i Kombit" tim. Llazar Gogu Kitara e Vaçe Zelës Diçka kërkon të më thuash kitar' e Vaçe Zelës, e vetmja gjë që rritesh e nuk humbet në jetë. Amorf, ku treten legjenda e mithe, këmbana psherëtimash; histori e blertë ... Nuk jetova burgjesh, e as e pashë atë vend, ku vuanin aq dhumë edhe për një dritëz hëne. Sonte, të kam ty në duar, një sinfoni lumë; pa puthje gruaje, as përkëdheli nëne. Dhimbjen e një burri, ku çirrej kitara e netët rrëzoheshin, shumë e më shumë. Qaje hijshëm ti dru, pa britma të marra, katakomb qelive, shpresa dritash, humb ... Agim Pepa, 1999 (Vaçja i dhuroi kitarën e saj të vetme një të burgosuri politik dhe si për paradoks, paralelizëm sinjifikativ mes vuajtjeve dhe brengave të pafund, ajo u end burgjeve dhe kampeve të përqëndrimit, dorë më dorë ndër të burgosurit, duke mbledhur e shpërndarë rreth e përqark tinguj me nota të trishta.) Nga forumet *'Vals o vals ti jeho në më t'bukrin Atdhe ' Kur mesuesja e letersisë mundohej më kot t'i shpjegonte arrogancës time se vargjet përmbanin nje mal me kuptim brenda, nuk e dinte se do mjaftonte veç një mëngjes i ngadaltë pune dhe dy clicks tek albumi i Vaçe Zelës për të kuptuar plotësisht atë mësim letersie. VAÇE ZELA, Fuqia e Zërit Shqiptar, ishte drita në fund të tunelit komunist. Simbol i fuqisë së lirisë, dashurisë për të ardhmen e re, shtytje për shpirtin dhe zemrën e të shtypurit: Ne ky Vals na bashkoi Dhe na fali lumturinë E kujtoj tek dëgjoj E me të kujtoj rininë Eh moj, Vaçe... sa pak të vleresuam, e sa zemër na dhe. I kujtoj si sot ato ditë, kur pas 25 ditëve shërbim, ai hapte deren me këngën tënde në gojë. Kur ulej me të ne cep te ballkonit dhe këndonin të dy me zë te ulët “dhe shiu pikë pikë pikë/binte pa pushim...”. E me pas nën valsin tënd “valsëronin” të dy , duke harruar për pak caste rradhët e gjata, apo se ai do largohej prapë pas 2 orësh peër 25 dite te tjera. Për pak minuta Vaçe rikujtonin se shpirti nuk i përkejt askujt tjetër, mbetet i yti. Atë s’ta merr dot njeri e s’ka diktator ta shtypi. Kur zëri yt, ishte serumi ynë, ringjallje e shpirtit. Çfare fati pati Shqipëria me ty moj Vaçe e sa vetë kaq thjesht lumturove ti. E sot Vaçe per ta mbetesh akoma fuqidhënëse. Je nostaligjia ime, je ne zemër të gjithë atyre qeë u dhe shpresë, që bashke me mua e me ty sot vazhdojnë të këndojnë: ... kur shpërthen jeta e re. Faleminderit Vaçe! *'E dashur Vaçe' Ju i keni falur kaq shumë dashuri dhe mirësi njerëzve sa askush tjetër si Ju nuk e ka bërë këtë gjë. Fjalet e mia janë shumë të varfëra për të shprehur atë mirënjohje të madhe ndaj Jush, e cila nuk do të shterojë kurrë. Sot emri Juaj është kudo dhe mbjell gjithandej veç gëzim dhe dashuri. Emrin Tuaj sot e mban dhe kinoteatri i qytetit tonë dhe mendoj se është më e pakta që mund të bëhet për Ju. Nuk uroj gjë tjetër veçse t’Ju shoh sërish shëndoshë e mirë si lulet Tuaja, t’Ju shoh sërish të shijoni diellin e ngrohtë të Shqipërisë dhe Lushnjes, t’Ju shoh sërish të ndjeni aromën e gjelbërt të vendit tonë. Mezi Ju presim, dhe derisa të vini kënga Juaj do të na bëjë shoqëri ashtu siç i bën vesa barit, dielli mëngjesit, flutura luleve...Ka mall në syte tanë, ka mirënjohje për atë çka Ju i dhatë një kombi të tërë ashtu thjesht e ëmbël me zërin Tuaj. *'Vaçe Zela, bilbil i lirizmit popullor shqiptar' Talenti mbetet gjithmonë diçka e rrallë në çdo fushë të jetës. Kur lind një talent i ngjan një perle natyrale brilante me shkëlqim, që i ka shoqet e pakta. E tillë lindi edhe Vaçe Zela. Ajo e kishte magjinë në zërin e saj hyjnor. Ajo kishte lindur me një shpirt të dlirë, por në një mjedis kundër lirisë. Vaçe Zela do të mbetet një apogje i muzikës lirike në një ambient pa liri. *'Këngëtarë ka shumë, Vaçe Zela është vetëm një!' Këngëtarët kanë zëra të ndryshëm, por Vaçe Zela kishte vendosur të matej me përsosmërinë. Ajo këndonte për të kënaqur njerëzit në tokë, por zërin e saj e kishin zili edhe zogjtë në qiell. *'Nuk ka komente për këtë xhevahir që i fali Shqipërisë thesare të tilla të pavdekshme!' Më bën ta dua atdheun tim edhe pse jeta në këtë vend s’të frymëzon. Lavdi ty moj Shqipëri dhe Vaçe Zelës! *'Sa për nder e kemi o Vaçe Zela që ke dalë nga gjiri i popullit tonë.' Madhështore! Çdo koment veçse mund ta zbehë famën e Vaçe Zelës. Zëri i saj është i papërsëritshëm. Vaçja e ka një vend nderi në panteonin e Shqipërisë! *'Eh... moj Vaçe Zela' Sa buzëqeshje e shpresë i fale këtij populli me atë zërin tuaj hyjnor! Qëkur jam larguar nga Shqipëria nuk rresht së dëgjuari këngët tuaja dhe mallëngjehem, qaj dhe e rikonfirmoj thellë në shpirt se nuk ka si Shqiperia IME... *'Je gjigande Vaçe' Dimensionet e tua shkojnë përtej emocioneve tona...Faleminderit që na bën të kuptojmë që kemi emocione kaq të forta brenda vetes. Thjesht madhështore. S'ka fjalë ta përshkruaj këtë mrekulli shqiptare. Zëri yt i kristaltë do të mbetet brez pas brezi! Falemnderit Vaçe Zela, je një Rozafë në muzikën shqipe. *'Vaçe Zela nuk është thjesht një këngëtare e talentuar' Ajo është monument dhe virtyt i muzikës shqiptare. Ajo është mbretëresha e kësaj muzike, që do t'u tregojë brezave të tjerë se si këndohet në gjuhën e bukur shqipe. Jeta dhe vepra e saj janë pjesë e historisë sonë. Ajo është thesar i Atdheut! Diskografia *Çelu si mimoza *Djaloshi dhe Shiu *E Dua Vendin Tim *Esperanza *Ëndrra Ime *Flakë E Borë *Fëmija E Parë *Gjurmët E Arta *Gjyshes *Gonxhe Në Pemën E Lirisë *Kur Jam Pranë Teje *Këngë Për Shkurte Vatën *Këngët E Vendit Tim *Lemza *Më ka zënë maraku *Mesnatë *Mësuesit Hero *Moj e Bukura Shqipëri *Natën Vonë *Në Shtëpinë Tonë *Në Çdo Zemër Mbjell Gëzim *Nënat Tona *Nënë Moj Do Pres Gërshetin *Nuk E Fshehim Dashurinë *O Diell I Ri *Për Ty Atdhe *Rrisim Jetën Tonë *Serenatë Për Nusen *Shoqet Tona Ilegale *Shqiponja E Lirisë *Sot Jam 20 Vjeç *Të Lumtur Të Dua *Valsi I Lumturisë *Vashëzo *Zunë Fushat të Drithërojnë Lidhje të jashtme *Albasoul Vaçe Zela - albume dhe këngë Category:Këngëtarë shqiptarë Category:Lindje 1939 en:Vaçe Zela es:Vaçe Zela it:Vaçe Zela no:Vaçe Zela pl:Vaçe Zela